


You Said Forever

by HosiesWhxre



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Slight Handon, lizzie is josies biggest supporter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosiesWhxre/pseuds/HosiesWhxre
Summary: Hosie fan fic based off of Olivia Rodrigos song Drivers License.Hope leaves after Alaric finds out she and Josie have feelings for each other and years later they reunite
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Driving through the suburbs

**Author's Note:**

> please dont hate me and let me know if you want us to continue

_ How does one tell someone how much they care for someone when they don’t even know the fullest extent of their feelings? How are you supposed to sit there and look at someone and make a promise of forever and always when you don’t even know if you can be together?  _

_ How does someone look at another person and promise forever when they know that, there is no way that’s going to happen? We work our whole lives trying to figure out how to live in the world that we are forced to be in, but no one ever teaches us how to deal with love. Let alone how to deal with heartbreak.  _

_ All we can do is fall with the hopes of having loving arms there waiting for us to catch you, and sometimes that doesn’t work out.  _

Hope graduates tomorrow and Josie and Lizzie’s dad made it very clear that hope wasn’t welcome in the school anymore, so when Josie walked into the tribrids room it hit her like a ton of bricks to see the room basically all packed and ready to go other than her bed and a few other big things. “He’s making you leave isn’t he?” Josie called out as she saw hope packing some of her clothes into her suitcase.

Hope turned her head and looked at the younger girl “He made it very clear that after everything I’m not welcome here anymore. Not after he found out..” Hope drifted off as she looked at her hands “It’s not his fault I should’ve known better. You and I, Jo it isn’t right, you’re about to be a junior in high school and I graduate tomorrow” she said as she watched the girl walk around the room. 

“I have something for you” Josie heard Hope call out when she sat down on her friend’s bed, she turned her head so she could look at the older girl, to her surprise the girl was walking to a keyboard that was in the corner of her room sitting on the bench and tapping the place next to her as she sat down. 

Josie giggled and made her way sitting next to her. When she sat down she noticed a look on hopes face “Hope.. are you okay?” she asked as she put her hand on the older girls knee. 

Hope cleared her throat and smiled “Yeah no I’m fine just.. Listen okay? Please?” she said quietly as she looked at Josie, the brunette looked at her worried and nodded as Hope turned on the keyboard and began to play, she cleared her throat as she started to sing.

After a while Hope stopped playing as she looked over at Josie “Jo” she said softly as she saw the girl crying “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you get upset” she said quietly as she turned off her keyboard. 

“You mean what you said?” Josie blurted out as she finally made eye contact with her “Because if you’re saying what I think you’re saying.. We” she paused as she looked at her hands and wiped her tears. Hope cupped her face and lifted Josie’s head to look at her, we sat there silently for a second as they got so close their foreheads were touching “We can’t, you graduate tomorrow” her voice broke as she looked at her.

“I know,” Hope said softly as she played with the ends of Josie’s hair “I’ll wait, I’ll wait for you I promise” Hope promised as she kissed Josie forehead “I’ll be waiting for you whenever you’re ready I’ll be waiting,” she said as scanned the girls face, her brown eyes filled with tears as Hope stood up and sniffed “You need to go,” Hope said sternly as she walked to unplug the keyboard and put it away

“Can I stay? Please? One more night” she said softly when she stood up and walked to Hope. Hope opened her mouth about to tell her it wasn’t a good idea when Josie spoke up quickly “No funny business I promise I just want to spend my best friends last night here with her. I promise nothing else” 

Hope sighed and quickly changed into her PJs “fine but nothing else okay?” she said as she climbed in bed and got comfortable. Josie nodded and grabbed some of hopes clothes and got changed slowly climbing into bed beside hope and sat there quietly 

“Can we cuddle?” she asked softly “as friends of course” she added as she looked at hope who had turned on her back and stretched her arms out so Josie could lay on her chest, a smile grew on Josie’s face as she got comfortable and wrapped her arm around hopes waist. “Goodnight hope” she whispered as she waved her hands and the lights went out. 

“Goodnight Jo” Hope whispered as she saw Josie has already fallen asleep with her head in the crook of her neck. Hope sighed softly as she played with the strands of Josie’s hair as she scanned the girl’s features. She knew leaving would be hard but she didn’t know it would be this hard. “I love you” she heard Josie mumble in her sleep

At that moment, that exact moment, Hope wasn’t able to hold it in anymore. A small sob escaped her mouth as she let go of Josie and swiftly made her way to the bathroom, sitting against the door finally letting all the tears she has been holding in since she was told that she was no longer allowed at the school 

She spent her whole life here, she was raised here, and now because of something she can’t control she is being thrown out by the closest person to a father figure she’s ever had. She doesn’t know how she will live without Josie or even Lizzie, they are her family. 

After sitting in the bathroom crying for what seemed like ages she cleaned up and walked back into the room to see Josie looking at her with her adorable little pout “Are you okay?” she asked softly as she sat up, hopes large t-shirt falling off the girl’s shoulder 

Hope smiled adoringly at the younger girl grateful that she couldn’t see her teary eyes “Yeah I’m fine just had to go to the bathroom” she said as she climbed back into bed and Josie held onto her and rested her head on hopes chest “go back to sleep” she whispered 

The words I love you are a ghost against her lips as she drifts into sleep

Josie woke up the next morning in her room to Lizzie waking her up softly “Hey, we have to get ready for the ceremony Jo.” she said as she pointed to Josie outfit on her bed “ill do your makeup and stuff i know this is hard for you” Lizzie said softly as she helped Josie up and helped her twin get ready. 

they were walking arms linked down the halls and josies temper went through the roof when she spotted her dad approaching them from down the hall “Hey girls you guys ready for the-” 

_ “Ignalusa”  _ Josie called out with a wave of her hand as she set her fathers shirt on fire “don’t you even try and talk to me after you know what you’ve done, you ruined everything for me,” she said calmly as she pushed him out of the way and proceeded to the place where the graduation ceremony takes place 

“Josette Saltzman!” Alaric called out after Lizzie just looks at him and shrugs and walks after her sister “dang jo go off i guess” she said as they walked into the main area. 

Josie looked around for Auburn hair and frowned as she didn't see her, she made her way to her spot in the back and watched as the ceremony started holding Lizzie’s hand as it got closer to hopes turn to walk. 

Her eyes lighting up as she saw Hope walk across the stage in her blue gown and cap. When their whole friend group stood up and cheered for her, Hope’s vision was drawn to Josie who was staring right back at her with the biggest smile on her face clapping and cheering her on as she collected her diploma and walked to the room behind the stage 

“She looked amazing,” she said as she looked at Lizzie and the younger twin rolled her eyes “Yeah yeah blah blah go say goodbye to your girl” she laughed as she pushed Josie towards the back room. Josie rushed back there and looked around and walked to her mom who she saw standing in the corner “Mom have you seen hope?” 

Caroline looked at Josie and smiled sadly and shook her head before putting her hand on her daughter’s shoulder “She left already sweetie” she said softly as she watched Josie’s face drop “her family was waiting for her outside they left about ten minutes ago. I’m sorry sweetie I know how much she means to you” 

“She left?” Josie said softly as she looked outside, tears falling down her face as she felt her mom pull her into a tight hug. She broke down and held onto her tightly as the tears streamed down her face “she left me, mom, I loved her and she left me” she cried 

As the crowd settles Josie fixed her earpiece as she walked on stage and smiled as she saw Lizzie in the front of the crowd and cleared her throat “Hey guys, thank you for coming tonight, my name is Josette Parker, and today I'm here with my twin sister who happens to be my biggest fan” she laughed as she heard Lizzie cheer along with everyone else 

“and I know you guys probably haven't heard of me but today ill be singing a few songs I've written and the first song I will be singing today is called drivers license its about someone I used to know someone i-” she froze as she looked at the door and saw Hope walk in followed by a raven-haired boy 

“Jo?” Lizzie called out as she saw her sister freeze up and she followed her gaze “Jo do you need to go?” she asked as she saw Hope “ew who is that with her?” she whispered with a grossed out look on her face 

Josie shook her head and looked back into the crowed “this song is about the person who taught me how to drive” she said as she sat down in a chair in front of a mic with a guitar in her hands seeing Hope freeze “This is Drivers License” she said as she made eye contact with the auburn-haired girl 

_ I got my driver's license last week _

_ Just like we always talked about _

_ 'Cause you were so excited for me _

_ To finally drive up to your house _

_ But today I drove through the suburbs _

_ Crying 'cause you weren't around _

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the girl on stage but she only had one person on her mind. 

_ And you're probably with that b _ _ runette  _

_ Who always made me doubt _

_ He _ _ 's so much older than me _

_ He's everything I'm insecure about _

_ Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs _

_ 'Cause how could I ever love someone else? _

The anger in her voice seeping through as she looked away from her old friend. Hope cried as she saw the hurt in josies eyes as she looked away, hearing the words coming from her mouth never did she really understand how much she hurt her 

_ And I know we weren't perfect _

_ But I've never felt this way for no one _

_ And I just can't imagine _

_ How you could be so okay now that I'm gone _

_ Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about m _ _ e  _

_ 'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street _

_ And all my friends are tired _

_ Of hearing how much I miss you, but _

_ I kinda feel sorry for them _

_ 'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do, yeah _

_ Today I drove through the suburbs _

_ And pictured I was driving home to you _

_ And I know we weren't perfect _

_ But I've never felt this way for no one, oh _

_ And I just can't imagine _

_ How you could be so okay now that I'm gone _

_ I guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me _

_ 'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street _

_ Red lights, stop signs _

_ I still see your face in the white cars, front yards _

_ Can't drive past the places we used to go to _

_ 'Cause I still fuckin' love you, babe (Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh) _

_ Sidewalks we crossed _

_ I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing _

_ Over all the noise _

_ God, I'm so blue, know we're through _

_ But I still fuckin' love you, babe (Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh) _

Hopes eyes widened as she heard the younger girl curse 

_ I know we weren't perfect _

_ But I've never felt this way for no one _

_ And I just can't imagine _

_ How you could be so okay now that I'm gone _

_ Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me _

_ 'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street _

_ Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street _

As the song finished everyone started cheering and josie smiled and waved at everyone “Thank you thanks” she said with a smile as her eyes drifted to hope right as she saw the boy she was with grab her by the arm and drag her out of the bar 


	2. Cuz you said forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a lot

“Everything doing okay out here?” a voice called out behind them as Landon was dragging Hope down the street. They both paused and turned around blue eyes meeting blue ones as she made eye contact with her ex best friend her eyes widened and she gasped quietly. She gulped as she saw Lizzie look at her with no emotion in her eyes, probably because she knew what was going on 

“Everything is fine, my girlfriend and I were just headed home, she got sick in the bar and asked if we could leave. Right babe?” He said as he sneakily slid his hand into hers from her arm. 

Hope flinched slightly and nodded “Right, its all good” she said softly as she scanned Lizzies face. Is she mad at her too? She asked herself as she saw the slight anger on the girls face as she looked at her ex best friend 

“Okay well i Hope you guys liked the performance, she said the song meant a lot to her” Lizzie said as she cleared her throat and looked Hope up and down its been too long since she last saw the girl but shes obviously isnt in the position to reminisce with her old pals. 

“You know where to go if you need me” Lizzie said with a soft smile towards the two “see you around” she said as she turned around and walked back inside the bar just as Josie finished her last song “Hey Jo you okay?” she asked as her twin got off stage 

“Yeah im fine, are you okay? You were outside for a while” she said softly “did you follow her outside? Is she okay?” Josie started rushing out all her questions all at once catching Lizzie off guard 

“Yeah no shes fine, i walked out and they were basically eating each others faces” Lizzie lied. She knew seeing Hope would hurt Josie and she was already going through enough “Come on Jo its gonna get light out soon and we dont have the daylight ring yet, thats why we are here remember?” she said softly as she linked her arm with her sisters and smiled. 

Josie recently had to deal with being taken over by black magic due to her father and pretty much everyone, along with a frustrating encounter of being forced into a prison world which forced her to take in the magic that caused all this trouble in the first place. Lizzie was so focused on her boyfriend trying to force her to turn that she didnt even see Josie break the sand clock. 

“Right youre right we should go freya is waiting for us” she said softly as she grabbed her things “Lets go” Josie smiled and cleared their way outside and headed to the mikaelson residence “You sure she said Hope has her own place now? She said as she looked up at the entrance “i-” Lizzie started but was suddenly interrupted 

“She lives down the street but dont worry, shes not here, or at least to my knowledge” A shorter blonde said as she appeared in the entrance of the school with a giant smile on her face “Josie Hi” she said as she looked at the brunette girl “you look amazing” 

Josies smile grew as she rushed to the blonde and wrapped her in a hug “Aunt Freya” she said as she put her head on the womans shoulder “I missed you” she said as she pulled away from the hug 

“Since when do you call her Aunt Freya?” Lizzie called out from behind them confused 

“Hi Elizabeth” Freya said with a giggle 

Hope groaned as she threw Landons hand off hers as they got to her apartment “I dont know what youre talking about Landon! The song was just an emotional song i dont know the girl, ive never met her before!” 

“Stop lying to me Hope!” Landon exclaimed as his eyes glew red “She said her name is Josette! You told me about her when we first met!” He said as he grabbed her and forced her to turn around and look at him 

“Thats not my Josie! The Josie i know is Josette Saltzman, you saw the sign outside her name was Josette Parker! That wasnt my Josie i swear Landon” she pleaded as she looked at the boy “i promise” she whispered 

She made a promise to herself that she would never use her abilities on anyone. Not after she left the school. And now shes just at the point in her relationship where although she can protect herself shes still scared of landon, as he also had abilities of his own 

“Fine” Landon said as he let go of her and sighed, putting his forehead against hers and put his fingers through her hair “i just dont want to lose you, you know that right? I love you” he said softly as Hope nodded “Ill see you tomorrow” landon mumbled as he kissed her and walked out. 

Hope locked the door behind him and sobbed as she went to the sink and tried her best to wash the taste of his lips off hers. Her mind flashing back to the night she left the Salvatore school. Josie finished the song, the song she wrote for her all those years ago. But instead of a love song she made it about heartbreak which means 

“She knew” she mumbled as she went to the couch and sat down all her tears running down her face as she heard Josies voice in her head “‘cause i still fucking love you babe” echoed in her head as she reimagined the look on the younger girls face 

She wiped her tears quickly as she grabbed a crystal from her drawer in the table next to her couch. She chanted a spell quietly as she thought of her aunt suddenly the blonde woman was a hologram across from her “Hope” she heard her aunts soft voice 

“Aunt Freya” she said as her voice cracked not yet seeing the two other figures behind the blonde. “Josies in town” she said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair “Landon and i went to the bar to hang out and she was-” she paused as she looked up seeing the twins behind her aunt “There” she finished her sentence “Jo” 

“Thanks for the spell freya but i think its time we go" Josie said as she didnt even take a look at Hope "Thank you so much for your help Aunt Freya" she smiled softly and looked to her sister "come on there nothing else here for us" she said as she grabbed her bag "ill talk to you when we get back to our hotel aunt freya thank you" she said again as she left 

"bye sweetie" Freya called out to her and Lizzie before she looked back at Hope "yeah they came by to see me, Josie needed help with a spell" she stated softly at her niece

"you knew she was here and you didnt think to tell me?" she asked softly and she shook her head " and since when did she call you aunt freya?" Hope asked almost like she was interrogating her aunt 

"i didnt think you would run into her, nor did i think it would bother you. You havent talked to her in years, and youre with landon now" the older witch stated "i never stopped talking to her, and we grew close over the years, shes almost like a daughter to me now" she said softly as she scans her nieces face "did you hear her song?" she asked 

"You-" Hope paused as she calmed herself down and cleared her throat "Did you tell her about landon?" She asked her aunt "did you tell her that" she gulped 

"i didnt have too Hope, and i wouldnt do that to you youre my family" she said softly "but she did tell me about your promise" freya replied to how she was accused of telling someone Hopes personal information "You know better than to make empty promises Sweetie" she said as she looked around the mikaelson manner 

"It wasnt an empty promise, i lov- i loved her i really did, i just didnt know how long i was going to be able to wait for her after i left, i didnt know it would be as hard as it is" she said as she sat down 

"as it is?" she heard her aunt say as she looked up " as in its still hard to be away from her?" she asked 

Hopes eyes widened as she realized what she said and quickly took back what she said "as it was i meant to say as it was" She said quickly and paused as a thought came to mind "what spell is so important that they would come all the way from virginia to come see you? She asked softly 

"well they were driving to texas to recruit and they needed a daylight ring and Josie wanted to see me so they asked me for a favor since they dont know the spell” Freya lied terribly 

“Aunt freya i know when your lying to me” Hope retorted as she stood up and went to grab some water from the fridge, her aunts hologram following her as she walked 

“Its not my place to say Hope really, if you want to know then you will have to talk to Josie yourself” Freya said sternly “and dont you dare try and pry it out of her sister, that just wouldnt be fair to her” freya groaned 

“Fine” Hope stated as she let out a sigh “what hotel is she staying at?” she asked as she grabbed her jacket and put her phone in her pocket along with her wallet 

“Shes at the hilton hotel on 5th street” freya sighed “please be nice to her Hope” Freya hesitated as she got a hard glare from her niece “shes been through a lot since you left shes sensitive right now” she said before Hope waved her hand and her aunt disappeared 

Freya sighed as she heard keelin scoff next to her “Oh shut up” she said softly 

Josie was sitting in her and Lizzies hotel room when there was a sudden slam as the door to her room flew open and landon stood in the doorway “who the hell?” she said as she stood up and was instantly at the defence 

“Josie right?” He said as he walked inside “wheres your sister hmm? I need to talk to you privately he said as he stormed around the room and started looking everywhere for the blonde twin 

“Shes not here! Who the hell are you? Get out of my room!” she called out her eyes turned dark as she rushed to him and he quickly turned around and put his hand on her neck as his eyes glew a fiery red/orange “i wouldnt do that if i were you” he said suddenly. 

Josie gulped and started to groan as she felt her neck start to burn “Ah what the hell?” she groaned as he threw her to the floor “What do you want from me?” she gulped as she started to back up 

“Dont act stupid i know who you are and you know who i am. Youre Josie Saltzman” Landon practically growled “you wrote that embarrassingly soppy heartbreak song about my girlfriend” 

“I have no idea what your deal is but so what if i wrote that song about Hope, she obviously doesnt feel the same way anymore, shes with you” she said as she stood up 

“Josie?” A voice called out from the doorway of the room “Landon? What are you doing here?” Hope called out 

Landon turned to the door and saw Hope “You lied to me” he hissed “you lied to me, you told me you didn't know her, you told me you didn't love her anymore!” he called out again. 

“Landon.. Please just calm down you don't know what you're doing” Hope begged as she saw the boy quickly sneak behind Josie and wrap his hand around her neck “Please don't, i wasn't lying to you i promise i don't know her, not anymore. I’m with you Landon! That's all that matters” she cried 

Landon looked at her tears in his eyes as he held Josie still, backing up as Hope got closer “No” He mumbled as he shook his head “No i dont believe you” his grip on the younger girl tightens 

In that moment everything slows down, almost as if Hope is the only one in the room that could move. Everything goes so slow as Hope watches everything go down with no way of getting to them in time. Hope freezes…. Then “Hope?” Josie called out as Hope rushes to them

But shes too late, she looks up and all she hears is a SNAP and Josie falls ‘Josie!”


End file.
